A printed circuit board (PCB) laminate design may include a multiple-layer “stack-up” design that includes multiple layers. For example, a PCB may be formed of a fiberglass cloth pre-impregnated with a thermoset resin, also referred to as a “prepreg” material. Due to the complex nature of fluid flow properties for thermoset resins, design of PCB lamination processes that use thermoset resins can be challenging. The complex nature of some multiple-layer PCB designs may make it particularly difficult to accurately achieve a specific dielectric thickness and total board thickness while also maintaining a satisfactory impedance value. For example, high density interconnect (HDI) boards may incorporate microvias, blind and buried vias, multiple controlled impedance and differential traces, fine line technology, and tighter tolerances.